A New York VK
by Reincarnations
Summary: Luke Ross has had dreams about a country named Auradon, a trio of friends that he schemed with, and a beautiful girl that may end up being his true love. He NEVER expected for those dreams to be real.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter has been edited for grammar mistakes and added content. A second chapter has been added in honor of the late actor, Cameron Boyce.**

**Enjoy.**

**And may he rest in peace.**

* * *

Luke Ross woke from a nightmare about being trapped on an island where thieves, ruffians, murderers, _villains_ lived together. In the nightmare, he lived as a young, starving boy who stole for his next meal. He vaguely remembered being covered head to toe in grime and filth with no way to clean himself. An ungrateful woman with an obsession for dogs forced him to do unreasonable chores.

Sounds like Mrs. Chesterfield.

Anyways, Luke awoke from his uneasy slumber at around five in the morning. Not too eager to relive the dream, he decided to solve the problem of the unpleasant sensation on his skin.

Luke _showered_!

Quite a shocker, isn't it?

This teenage boy—who could make people faint by simply lifting his arms—bathed until his entire body pruned. Not a single speck of dirt touched his skin. He smelt wonderful, thanks to the body wash and hair products he almost never used. He must have emptied every bottle until he finally felt clean.

By the time Luke stepped out of the bath, a full hour passed without him realizing. Since it was only six with none of his family members awake, Luke quietly left his room to not disturb anyone. Traveling down the stairs of the penthouse suite, he escaped to the terrace to watch the sun rise.

As he laid on a lounge chair, he pondered the nightmares that refused to leave his head.

Admittedly, the dreams occurred for the past couple days in an unusual country called 'Auradon'. In one dream he plotted with three teens a year older than him—two _very _beautiful women with either blue or purple hair, and an athletic man that could easily put him to shame—to steal a priceless item from a museum. However, the teenage man tripped the alarms forcing them to flee.

In another dream, Luke showed the blue-haired woman an invention he made. His creation accidentally poked a hole in barrier that somehow leaked magic into the island.

Luke's favorite dream? Dancing on a yacht with a girl _way _more beautiful than the other two. She had long brown curly waist length hair and wore an amazing blue ruffle dress with a pink bow wrapped around her waist.

Luke really wished he would dream of that mystery girl again. She seemed to be perfect for him, almost like they were meant to be a couple. Too bad she was only a dream. . .

When the sun rose at about seven, Luke went inside and toward the kitchen where he heard water running. Bertram, the family's butler, was nearly finished cooking breakfast for the five inhabitants and himself.

"Hey Bertram," Luke greeted, sitting at the kitchen island. "Do you need any help with breakfast?"

Bertram raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What are you planning? Another prank that will ruin my favorite kitchen utensils?"

"I'm not planning anything," Luke insisted, shaking his head in denial to show his sincerity. "I had a nightmare last night I'm wanting to forget. I could really use a distraction . . . that isn't a video game."

Bertram thought it over for a few moments. "Alright," he began reluctantly, "if you really want to help, you can wash the dishes in the sink. _Both _sides. The bottom has to be clean too, even if we don't eat off it."

With a roll of his eyes at the harmless joke, Luke set off to do the task assigned to him. Bertram turned his back for barely a minute before the young man announced he was finished. When the butler adverted his attention back to his 'master', he didn't hide his surprised and impressed expression.

"Well done, Luke," Bertram praised after inspected the drying dishes for any signs of dirt or filth. "If you still want something to do, you can set the table while I finish plating the food."

Once again, Luke did the request, receiving the same approval as before. By the time his siblings and nanny entered the kitchen, Luke had finished washing the second round of dishes and now waited impatiently at the table. As the other four sat at their designated seats, Luke chowed down on his meal, cleaning the plate in under three minutes. He went back for seconds and even thirds.

"Slow down, Luke!" Jessie, the red-haired nanny that was many years older than him, chided as she stole his plate for his own safety. "You act like you haven't ate in weeks. The food isn't going anywhere."

Luke froze. The nightmare really has gone to his head. Until then, he hadn't realized how incredibly starved he felt and that he was actually _enjoying_ Bertram's cooking.

"Sorry," he muttered as he played with his silverware, refusing to meet the gaze of anyone. "I've been up for the past couple hours. I had a nightmare that scared me enough to bathe."

Zuri, Luke's youngest sister, burst into a fit of laughter. "Yeah, right," she commented sarcastically. "Like _you_ actually showered."

Wordless, Luke lifted an arm. The others waited for the usual odor, but were quite astonished by the great smells that emitted from him.

"See?" He questioned rhetorically as he lowered his now useless 'weapon'. "I've had similar dreams, but this one was the worst of them all, mainly because I acted like Ravi."

"And why is that a bad thing?" Ravi wondered as he tried not to be offended.

"Because I acted timid," Luke insisted with a huff. "Where the dream took place, you can't act anxious or cowardly. You have to act like you are the one in charge. You have to pretend to be fearless, even if you are internally fearful."

"Sounds like the dream really shook you," Jessie observed as her gaze softened. "Why don't we finish up breakfast and head to the park? A little fresh air might help keep your mind off the dream."

* * *

Half an hour later the Ross siblings and their caretaker walked across the street to the park while Bertram stayed behind to enjoy a few hours of freedom. Luke didn't pay attention to what his family members decided to do. His attention was on a gorgeous young woman sitting at the edge of the wishing fountain, lightly stroking the top of a duckling's head.

That 'mystery' girl just happened to be the same one from his dream.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves from seeing her beauty in person, Luke casually strolled over, taking the spot next to her. "Hi," Luke greeted almost nervously as he held out a hand to shake hers. "I'm Luke Ross. I live in the apartment complex across the street."

The girl smiled, gladly shaking his hand as the duck swarm away to his mother. "It's nice to meet you."

Luke waited for her to say her name, but she never did. Not wanting to push her when she didn't, he decided to make small talk. "So, are you from around here?"

The girl shook her head in denial. "No, I'm just visiting for the day. I have to go back to my boarding school tomorrow."

"That sucks," Luke commented with a snarl of his nose. "I'd hate to go to boarding school."

The girl laughed like she was hearing an inside joke. "Actually, the school is pretty amazing," she insisted as her smile grew. "And I'm not saying that because my mother's the headmistress. The owners of the school choose a few select few students to pay for their tuition until they graduate. About ten students have been given the opportunity to study there and they absolutely love it. We have a sword fighting team, dance, band. Anything that you can think of, really."

Luke chuckled. "Are you trying to recruit me?" He teased. "If so, I'd say yes, _if_ it meant most of my classes would be with you."

The girl raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Are you flirting with me?"

Luke shrugged carelessly. "Maybe. Is it working?"

She shrugged her shoulders in the same casual way as her smile grew even more. "Maybe." The girl tilted her head curiously. "So, who did you come here with?"

"My nanny and my three adoptive siblings." Luke motioned to the four that were watching him from afar. "Well, I'm adopted and so are my youngest sister and my brother. Who did you come with?"

"My three friends, who are also my classmates." She gestured to behind Luke.

Luke turned his head slightly and tried to hide his surprised expression. The trio were the same three that he had dreams about. The only difference was the two girls' hair color were now black and blonde.

"They are very beautiful," Luke complimented before he turned back to the mystery girl with a smile. "But _you_ are better."

The girl blushed at the praise. "Nobody has ever told me that before," she confessed almost bashfully. "They are the prettiest girls at our school."

"But they are nowhere near your beauty." Luke smiled even more, making a quick decision to poke at the bear. "But I would think that even more if I knew your name."

The girl's smile faltered as she sighed. "You really don't remember, do you?"

This time, Luke tilted his head curiously. "Remember what?"

"Don't worry," she insisted. "I know what to do to jog that memory of yours."

Without a second thought, the girl leaned forward and kissed Luke. His eyes widened at the contact, but suddenly everything came swirling together in his head.

With a soft, happy sigh, Luke placed a hand on the girl's cheek and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss, much to the surprise of his five watchers. The girl smiled during the kiss and though she wanted to continue, she pulled away to see the end results of her 'experiment'.

"Jane," Luke announced as he leaned his forehead against hers. "You are Jane, my beautiful girlfriend of three months, who decided to use our first kiss to make me remember her."

Jane smiled at the answer, nodding her head approvingly. "Right as always, Carlos."

_Carlos _sighed sadly as he gazed at those that had become his family. "Let me tell them good-bye," he insisted, "before we go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**This second chapter has been added in honor of Cameron Boyce, the brilliant actor that played Luke Ross and Carlos de Vil. If you haven't already, re-read the first chapter as it has been edited for grammar issues and added content. More chapters may be added to this story.**

**May he rest in peace.**

* * *

Luke Ross—

No. . .

That's not his real name.

_Carlos_ _de Vil_, the son of Cruella de Vil, had the short lived reunion with his three oldest friends, though they claim he's only been gone for a couple days. His 'abduction' was similar to that of Mal's—where she temporarily lived the life of Liv Rooney; Carlos lived the life of Luke Ross. The only difference between the two was Mal didn't think she was the 'real' Liv while Carlos fully believed he was Luke, until Jane made him remember with 'True Love's Kiss'—which his friends teased him about until he turned bright red.

The five of them came to a simple, yet complex conclusion. If Carlos were to return to Auradon at that moment, his family in New York would think he ran away and contact the authorities. _Everyone _would search up and down for him since he was the adopted son of famous celebrities. So the order of that 'universe' isn't corrupted, Carlos would have to convince either his nanny or his adopted parents to let him attend Auradon Prep. Later on, the five of them will figure out a way to explain to Carlos's other family that Luke Ross never really existed and it was the cause of wild magic that had been stuck underground.

See? Simple, yet complex!

After spending a couple more hours at the park, Carlos had to return to the penthouse with his 'siblings' and 'nanny', but had his three friends and girlfriend follow them to his 'home' for some back up.

"Auradon Prep is practically made for me," Carlos informed Jessie, though she tried to ignore him. "The owners and the headmistress choose mischievous students to pay for their tuition until they graduate."

Jessie crossed her arms over her chest in suspicion. "Why do they look for mischievous student?"

"It's like a reform school too," Evie interjected to aid her friend. She gestured to herself, Mal, and Jay. "We were part of the ones chosen for the program. We used to play a lot of harmful pranks on children our age, but since going to Auradon Prep, we've changed our ways. We have better manners and are no longer the troublemakers we used to be."

"And our grades improved drastically," Jay added. "The three of us used to have the lowest grades, but now we are closed to the top of our class."

"My mother is the headmistress of the school." Jane commented for further proof. "Which means Car—_Luke_ will be around good influences like me."

Jessie sighed. "Look, I'd really like to say 'yes'," she claimed, "but it's not my decision to make. His mother, Christina, should be here in a few minutes. You'll have to convince her."

As if on cue, the elevator opened to reveal a beautiful woman with dirty-blonde hair dressed in professional attire. Four of the five swooned at her beauty while the remaining one confronted her.

"Mom!" Carlos greeted, the name rolling off his tongue easily. "Please let me go their boarding school. I just have to go!"

"Slow down, Luke," Christina said as she sat her luggage next to their 'front door'. "Just what are you talking about?"

"I've been offered a chance to go to a boarding and prep school called Auradon Prep," he slowly began to explain. "The owners are going to pay for my tuition until I graduate. The only catch is my grades can't fall below a 'B'."

"How are you going to manage that?" Christina wondered concerningly. "You barely passed your freshman year."

"I'll study," Carlos promised insistently. "I'll take notes. I'll ask for help. I'll get a tutor if I need one. I _have_ to go to this school."

Christina sighed as she looked between the four 'strangers' and her son, who looked more hopeful than ever. She just couldn't crush his spirit. "You can go," she decided. "But you have to promise me a few things."

"Absolutely." Carlos nodded erratically. "Anything."

"First, you have to call your siblings every week," Christina listed off. "You have to visit during school vacations—"

"Could my girlfriend come with?" Carlos interrupted, before correcting himself, "I mean, if I have one by then."

"Some, not all," she agreed. "And I expect to see your grade-card every time it's available. I want to see that you are actually trying."

"I promise," Carlos vowed. "Does this mean I can go?"

Christina smiled as she nodded softly. "Yes, you can go."

"Yes!" Out of instinct, Carlos unconsciously ran to Jane and enveloped her in a tight hug, giving him the opportunity to whisper in her ear, "Let's go home."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yearly Tribute, Year 1:**_

* * *

**Hair-Dye**

Carlos believed he had everything under control when it came to his family in New York. Though it was only the first week of the new arrangements, he made sure to send text updates to his 'nanny' so she and his 'siblings' wouldn't worry with him being so far away. In that week, his close friends encouraged him to tell them the truth, but there was something inside Carlos that couldn't bring himself to take that leap.

So, on the day he promised to video-chat with his other family, Carlos took every precaution to make sure his 'cover' wouldn't be blown.

Saturday afternoon, he had readied himself for the call. Carlos set-up his laptop at the picnic area of the school where no one else would be. He had Jane with him so she could explain details about the school that he probably couldn't without fumbling. Jane would also help with the illusion that Auradon Prep is a normal preparatory school; not one meant for royalty, heroes, etc.

With everything he had done, there was one 'minor' thing he forgot about.

"What did you do to your hair?" Jessie interrogated once she and the three siblings appeared on the screen. "It's almost completely white! What were you thinking?"

"He and the two girls you met before lost a bet," Jane fibbed way too easily, almost like she had the lie at the ready. "They had to dye their hair as a consequence."

"We could choose the color," Carlos added to make the lie sound more believable. "Evie chose blue and Mal chose purple with blue highlights. I chose white because it's the least unnatural color."

"Your hair does look better straight than curly," Zuri complimented with a careless shrug.

"But I am loving your outfit, Luke!" Emma flattered the 'younger' boy. "Where did you get it?"

"Evie made it," Carlos truthfully answered with a relieved smile. "She's an up and coming fashion designer and her friend, Dizzy, is an up and coming hairstylist. After Dizzy dyed my hair, Evie used it as an opportunity to give me a complete make-over. Honestly, I have never felt this confident. This is the first time I actually feel like _me_; _not _the adoptive son of two celebrities."

Jessie's stern attitude softened at the proclamation. "Well . . . as long as it makes you happy, I'm sure your parents will be happy with it too."

**Name**

A couple weeks passed with Carlos becoming more comfortable with video-calling his 'siblings' in new locations around campus. On a particular Saturday afternoon, Carlos thought it would be perfectly fine to call from the bleachers on the Tourney field. Practice wouldn't start for another few minutes, giving enough time for him and Jane to make the call.

_That _was such a terrible idea . . .

"Carlos!" Coach Jenkins shouted from the sidelines. "Get off the phone! If you aren't on the field in the next three minutes, you'll be running laps the whole hour!"

On the telephone screen, Ravi raised an eyebrow when his 'brother' adverted his gaze off screen. " 'Carlos'?" he repeated in confusion. "Why did that man call you that?"

"There's another 'Luke' in our class," Jane easily fibbed, her silver-tongue skill growing better the longer she 'hanged' with the VKs. "The first couple days, the teachers had trouble establishing which 'Luke' they were calling on."

"Jane and my new friends tried coming up with nicknames for me," Carlos informed as quickly as he could to end the conversation. "Evie thought my new image was similar to Cruella de Vil, the villain in the '101 Dalmatians' movie. She suggested 'Carlos de Vil', playing off the idea that I could be the son of Cruella de Vil. Afterwards, the name stuck. What do you think?"

"I guess it makes sense," Jessie encouraged feebly. "But why wouldn't 'Ross' work? It sounds like a cooler name while 'Carlos' is more . . . geeky."

"Well _Carlos _has gained the reputation of one of the smartest boys in class," Jane subtly praised. "I wouldn't be surprised if he ends being at the top of our class when graduation comes around in a couple years."

"More like at the bottom of the class," Emma retorted in disbelief. "Luke used to do everything he can to get out of class and doing homework."

"_Used _to," Jane reminded, using the blond-haired girl's words against her. "Trust me, you don't know how smart my boyfriend truly is."

**Grades**

To the surprise of Carlos's 'siblings', his grades were somehow better than _Ravi's_!

When the nanny first received the perfect grade card—every class marked one-hundred percent—Jessie called the headmistress to make sure 'Luke' didn't tamper with his grades to stay in that school. It was the first thing Jessie thought of when she saw it.

"I assure you, Miss Prescott, the grades you received are accurate," Fairy Godmother—though Jessie was told her name was 'Ms. Paxson'—promised the nanny during a phone call the following afternoon. "Carlos, or 'Luke' if you prefer, is an exceptionally smart student and one of the brightest in the school."

"Really?" Jessie leaned her back the kitchen island with her cellphone in hand, having place the device on 'speaker' so the siblings could hear the conversation. "That doesn't sound like the Luke I know."

"Luke has changed from when he first attended Auradon Prep," Fairy Godmother insisted. "Admittedly, he would show up late and turned in shoddy work the first week or so. After that, he straightened up his act. My daughter may have something to with that since she threatened to end their relationship if he didn't change his ways. Now, he's the first to arrive and first to finish his classwork."

"Luke must really like Jane then," Jessie commented offhandedly. "He would never change that much for anyone else."

"The same applies for Jane," the headmistress informed before sighing softly. "She used to care so much about her appearance and feared she would never be as beautiful as some of the other girls in our school. Carlos showed her how beautiful she is on the inside and out. He easily brought her out of her timid shell when I struggled to do so. He is the reason she decided to try-out for the cheer squad and made the team with his help. They are _perfect_ for each other."

While the siblings stared at one another in surprise, Jessie took a moment to process the information. "If anything changes, please let me know," the nanny requested. "Especially with their relationship. Luke can be a heart-breaker when he wants to be."

Surprisingly, Fairy Godmother chuckled at the accusation. "I can promise you Carlos wouldn't do such a thing," she commented knowingly. "After all, he asked my permission to give Jane a promise ring for her sixteenth birthday. You see, he doesn't just 'like' her. He loves her."

**Girlfriend**

After the conversation with the headmistress, Carlos's siblings wanted to know more about the 'mysterious' girlfriend of his. Luckily, a week passed before a three-day-weekend was given to the students of Auradon Prep. Since he would be returning 'home' for the special holiday, an invitation was extended to Jane to join him.

When they arrived with their over-night bags, Carlos politely carried Jane's luggage to his room, but requested that she didn't join him for a few minutes. He bashfully admitted about being unsure of the condition of the bedroom since he hasn't been home in a few weeks. He wanted to make sure the room was clean, pristine, and perfect for Jane's temporary stay, as Carlos had essentially volunteered to sleep on the couch so she could have his bed.

While Carlos was busy straightening up, his siblings and nanny used it as the perfect opportunity to interrogate his unsuspecting girlfriend.

"We've been together for quite a while now," Jane answered with no hesitation. "There was a dance not too long ago and it took him forever to ask me to be his date because he would get so nervous. It wasn't until the day of that he finally gained the courage to ask me."

"Luke? Nervous?" Zuri repeated in disbelief. "He went all-out to ask a girl to a dance a year ago."

"People can change in a year," Jane insisted with a knowing smile. "Before we became official, he would get so tongue-tied when trying to talk to me. Even now, he occasionally stutters when he's giving me a gift."

Pausing for a moment, Jane adjusted the necklace around her neck so the four could see it better. "Carlos made me this necklace of our names mixed together for our anniversary," she revealed. "He was afraid I wouldn't like it because of how our 'couple name' was mixed."

" 'Jarlos' ?" Emma read with a scrunched nose. "So he used his nickname from the school?"

"It was either that or 'Cane'," Jane joked with a small careless shrug. "I didn't want Carlos to change anything about the necklace because I loved it. I love him."


End file.
